Noche de traidores
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Bellatrix Black ha de cumplir un encargo del señor tenebroso... pero alguien de su misma sangre les ha traicionado... ¿Tiene que llegar una mortífaga a medidas desesperadas para aplacar la ira del Lord oscuro?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el argumento, ni el lugar en el que se encuentran, es decir, todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, escritora de esta maravillosa saga. Lo único que he escrito yo es la situacion y digamos... la explicación a cierto hecho que queda un poco incompleto.

Bueno, este fic, es de nuevo muy corto, más un estudio del personaje que un verdadero fic. No puedo evitarlo, me apasionan los fics cortos! donde todo sucede un poco sin pensar... no se asusten por la pareja, no es lo que parece... verán que todo tiene su lógica... creo que no le he quitado carácter a Bellatrix ni por un segundo... Bueno, en realidad este fic nació como respuesta a un reto en la página oficial de WB de todos modos, espero que les guste mucho! Disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo!

oOoOoOoOoO** Noche de traidores **OoOoOoOoOo

Recordaba aún cada uno de sus rasgos, ya en la noche, demente de deseo y con una mirada despectiva acechando tras sus ojos oscuros.

La noche, ese manto oscuro… su única y fría amante desde que había accedido a servir al mismo diablo, y era la primera vez que le fallaba… la primera y la decisiva.

El largo cabello oscuro le rozaba la frente, recordándole esa oscuridad que era su compañera, su amante, su enemiga…

"_Tiene que ser alguien muy cercano a James Potter¿Entiendes, el padre de esa criatura infernal que es capaz de acabar con mi vida…"_

Por supuesto que Bellatrix entendía… tenía que ser su primo, Sirius Black, el más cercano a James Potter… pero él había rechazado ser mortífago.

-Traidor- masculló Bellatrix- traidor a la sangre, traidor a su apellido, traidor a todo aquello en lo que creo…

Sentada en el frío suelo de madera carcomida en la casa de los gritos, su mente le recordaba en susurros perturbadores que tenía que cumplir la misión del Lord, o lo lamentaría… no durante el resto de su vida, porque en cuanto el Lord supiera que ella le había fallado, el Avada kedavra, la maldición asesina, sería su única respuesta posible… claro que el mismo Lord estaba en peligro si la profecía era cierta.

Bellatrix se abrazó ambas rodillas. No lloraba, por supuesto, los Black no lloran jamás… pero debía encontrar pronto una solución a su incipiente problema. O éste la sumiría en un lento letargo obsesivo. Oyó unos suaves pasos que se acercaban hasta donde ella estaba… pero no creyó que nadie sería capaz de entrar allí… no en el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña.

Cuando alzó la vista, encontró ante sí a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar, ya que, a decir verdad, había mantenido la esperanza de que aquellos pasos pertenecieran a su primo Sirius.

Peter Pettigrew la miraba desde sus pequeños ojos, oscuros y acuosos, unos ojos más propios de un Slytherin que de un miserable Gryffindor. Bellatrix lo evaluó con la mirada una mirada lenta, y penetrante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Peter- ¿No eres tú la prima de Pad… Sirius?

-No te importa lo que hago aquí, claro que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… - repuso Bellatrix, altiva.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando me siento solo- respondió Peter vagamente.

Bellatrix no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirando a aquel pequeño miserable que tenía la arrogancia suficiente como para sostener la mirada a una Black. Y entonces recordó algo… aquel traidor arrogante no era el mejor amigo de James, pero mantenía cierto contacto con él… el único problema estribaba en que según el señor oscuro (y Bellatrix estaba de acuerdo con él) James pronto nombraría un guardián secreto, una de las protecciones más antiguas de la magia… y ese guardián sería su primo Sirius.

La mortífaga ofreció un cigarrillo a Peter… había que sacarle información…

-¿Porqué vienes aquí?- preguntó mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo, rubio y de la marca más cara- ¿Acaso tus amigos olvidan que existes? Bellatrix rió, con una risa sonora y mordaz.

-Lo cierto es que, a veces creo que están demasiado ocupados con… bueno con sus problemas para ocuparse de los míos…

-Increíble- repuso Bellatrix, distraída- así que el cuarteto más famoso de Hogwarts también tiene problemas… nunca lo hubiera creído- añadió con ironía palpable en su voz.

Entonces Bellatrix se levantó directamente y depositó un beso en los labios de un confundido Peter, sin que éste notara el asco que invadía el rostro de la mortífaga… no se podía hacer esperar al señor oscuro…

Peter se acercó para volver a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¡No!- exclamó- antes tienes que prometerme una cosa… una promesa de por vida…

Peter se detuvo un momento, dubitativo, pero era su primer beso… y ella besaba realmente bien.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?-inquirió con el espanto palpable en su voz.

- Pues…- repuso ella en tono teatral- sólo quiero que me permitas ponerte una pequeña marca sobre la piel…

-¿La marca tenebrosa?- preguntó éste en tono preocupado.

Vaya, parece que después de todo, el pequeño Peter no es tan idiota como aparenta- se dijo Bellatrix.

-Sí- afirmó- pero me gustaría que fuera nuestro pequeño secreto…

Peter dudó, visiblemente, Apenas un para de segundos, antes de que la mujer empezara a embaucarlo con sugestivas promesas…

-Piensa que esto hará que seas recordado- dijo- prestarás un gran servicio al señor oscuro… y él te lo agradecerá eternamente, me atrevería a afirmar que te recompensará con todo el poder con el que puedas soñar…

Peter no contestó, se limitó a extender el brazo. El dolor de la marca tenebrosa le atravesó… como si la serpiente que lo conformaba estuviera viva y reptara bajo su piel, mordiendo su brazo y provocando un dolor agudo…

Cando tuvo la marca perfectamente visible sobre su brazo, volvió a acercarse a Bellatrix, pero ésta lo retuvo una vez más.

-Quiero que me prometas una cosa más- dijo con un tono triunfante apreciable en su voz seductora-. Vas a convencer a mi querido primo Sirius de que tú serás el guardián secreto de los Potter… porque es más seguro, nadie sospechará de ti… hasta que confieses su escondite al señor oscuro…

-Pero- balbuceó Peter- no puedo hacer eso… ellos confían en mí…

-Precisamente- repuso la fiel servidora del Lord oscuro- ¿Quieres perder su amistad? Yo misma me encargaré de decirles que eres un mortífago…

-No, eso no- tartamudeó el chico, asustado- esta bien… lo… lo haré. Dijo mientras se acercaba para no ser rechazado esta vez.

-Misión cumplida- se dijo Bellatrix- una vez más, el Lord estará orgulloso de mí…

**FIN**

**Les ha gustado? anda, un review, por favor! no tre levará más de un minuto y me alegran tanto el día...**

Lily


End file.
